The MoonFather
by Mattecat
Summary: One-shot about an idea I had. Reviews would be appreciated.


Author's Note: I have no idea where this came from. I was trying to write something completely different and then I remembered an idea I had a long time ago. So I wrote this. Can you guess who all the Pokemon mentioned are?

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own Pokemon. Sorry.

-

I am the Moon-Father.

I have lived for many years. You may know me. You may not. You may have seen my shape swimming deep below the surface of the water. Then again, you may have not.

It is more likely you have not, for most people that saw me did not live to tell the tale.

What can I say? I hunt to live. Humans are just other animals, whether they seem to rule our world or not. Even the Sea-Queen hunts among her own subjects.

At least, she did.

My Moon-Daughters hunt plants and berries. They wonder how I can kill so mercilessly. Sometimes they try to stop me. They succeeded once.

I have many Moon-Daughters, but no Moon-Sons. I am the last, and if none are born, there will be no more Moon-Children.

-

My Moon-Daughters do not swim. They skim the surface of the water, but they do not swim. I wonder why. I could not live without the water.

Of course, I cannot fly. My Moon-Daughters have shimmering wings like purple moonbeams. I have none. I am long and thin and can glide through the water like they do through the sky. I have a pointed beak and with it I can draw blood, but I do not use it for hunting. Instead, I use my two blades of which I am so proud of. They are like my Moon-Daughter's wings, but they are dull and flat and do not shimmer. Things that kill should not shimmer.

-

Our Sea-Queen has been asleep for many years. I remember when she was awake, when she ruled over all the water, but that is no more. Now the sea is ruled by the Sea-Princes and the Sea-Princesses. They are foolish little things.

The Land-King is asleep as well. Once the two kingdoms were at war, and I fought alongside my Moon-Daughters, but now our rulers sleep.

Perhaps one day they will waken and the war will be fought once more.

-

My Moon-Daughters stopped me from killing once.

It was a grey day, although there was no rain. I had not eaten for some time, and when I saw the humans' ship, as they are called, on the surface of the sea, I decided to hunt.

Before I could strike, one fell into the water. I thanked my good luck and took him down into the sea. He was smarter than most; he did not waste his breath screaming, but he did struggle. They all do, human or not.

I did not know that one of my Moon-Daughters saw me. Elinor, I believe she is called. I could be wrong. There are many of them.

I did not know that Elinor happened to like the human. I doubt she had ever met him, but yet she called him a "good" human and a "Sea-Follower", whatever that is, and told me to let him go. I argued, saying that there are no sea-humans, only land-humans, but she persisted, even going so far as to attack me. So I let him go.

It will not happen again.

-

Our Sea-Queen is awake again.

I saw her as I searched the depths of the sea for food, having stayed away from the surface after I was attacked by the Sun-Children. I went to her and spoke to her.

She said that she and the Land-King had been woken by humans, spoke bitterly of red and blue, said that she and her opposite were free from their bonds. I asked if the humans were the Sea-Followers my Moon-Daughter had mentioned, and she said yes, they very well could be.

I asked if there would be war again and she said no, she had enough of killing since she had been bound. But, she added with a growl, Great-King save him if she ever came across the Land-King again.

We spoke more, then went our separate ways. I was glad that we were no longer ruled by the little Sea-Princes and Sea-Princesses.

-

The Moon-Children have few enemies. Once we were enemies with the creatures of the land, but that has ended. Now there is only the Sun-Children and the Dark-King.

The Sun-Children are strange creatures that live near heat and fire. They are strong, and we hate each other for crimes our ancestors committed long ago that we have since forgotten. My Moon-Daughters do not meet them often, and I meet them less, for I never leave the water and they stay far away from it. They attack us with flames and stone and we fight back with ice and light.

We put aside our differences when we meet the Dark-King. He is of neither Moon or Sun. He is simply darkness, and we despise him for that. His kind should be gone by now, for there is only one Dark-King, but he never seems to die. I wonder why.

One day the Sun-Children and the Moon-Children will strike together and he will die. Few creatures live forever, and he cannot be one of them, he of darkness and nightmare. My Moon-Daughters can banish his nightmare, a power the Sun-Children will never have. It will be a sad day when the Moon-Children are gone, for then the Dark-King will trap all living things in his darkness.

-

I tell the young Moon-Daughters of the Great-King who created all the world. First the Great-King appeared in an empty universe, and seeing himself alone, summoned the two Infinity-Kings out of nothing. Then there was both time and space, but the Great-King saw that it was not enough. So he summoned the three Mind-Queens of reason, of emotion, and of free will. And still the Great-King saw it was not enough, and so he summoned the Life-Queen out of nothing, and the Life-Queen carved the world out of emptiness and summoned all living things to live in it.

I tell them more tales of the Sea-Queen and the Land-King, and of the Sky-King, who calmed them when they fought, and of the Sea-Princes and Sea-Princesses, whom I do not like, and of the Flower-Children, of the Time-Queen, and many more.

One tale is of the Death-King, who guards the boundary of life and death and lets people cross it as he pleases. Few people cross from death to life.

Maybe, when I am gone and there are only Moon-Daughters, he would let one of the Moon-Sons cross so that the Moon-Children will not vanish and the Dark-King will not trap the world in darkness. Maybe he has done so before. I am not sure if Moon-Children are supposed to live as long as I have. I have seen Moon-Daughters born and the same Moon-Daughters die. Elinor, who is the oldest of all my Moon-Daughters, will die soon. I was there when she was born. That does not seem right.

Have I died? Has the Death-King let me cross back to life? How many times? I am confused when I think about this. But it is true that I have lived longer than any Moon-Child should.

I do not know. All I know is that I am the Moon-Father. I have lived for many years and perhaps I will live for many more...


End file.
